Tráeme a la vida
by giovanetta-celeste
Summary: después de la muerte de Maeve una parte del corazón de Spencer Reid se había ido con ella... un encuentro cercano con una testigo de un horrendo crimen le demostrará que dentro de la oscuridad puedes hallar esperanza.
1. Capítulo 1

Maeve, había muerto en manos de otra mujer obsesionada con la idea irracional del suicidio. Ella se llevó una parte de él en tan solo un segundo... frente a sus ojos, un charco de sangre que las envolvía a ambas...

Porque ninguna otra mujer podría ser como Maeve. Eran tan parecidos, que todo fluía de manera natural.

Se hundió en un profundo abismo y rápidamente estaba tocando fondo...

Si cerraba sus ojos, la veía. Era tan real que no podía aceptarlo. Su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y no lograba descansar.

No sabía que el destino le tenía otra jugada...

¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?  
Llevándote hasta mi núcleo donde me he convertido  
en una persona tan insensible  
Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar  
Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y lo llevas de vuelta a casa

Fue a trabajar después de unas semanas de aislamiento...

-¿Te encuentras bien, Spence?- la cálida voz de preocupación de J.J llegaba a su oído.

-¿Qué caso hay?- pregunta mientras sus compañeros se acercan.

Todos tenian en la punta de la lengua la palabra: "lo siento"... pero en verdad ninguna frase de condolencia aminoraba su dolor, uno con el cual debía aprender a convivir.

-Viajaremos a Pensilvania- dice J.J- en el jet vamos a discutir el caso.

Cada uno fue abordando el jet. Se sentaron juntos con carpeta en mano y fueron analizando las fotografías y los detalles de los reportes.

Dentro del equipo de la Unidad de Conducta del FBI existen los perfiladores, los cuales realizan perfiles a través de deducciones, pruebas e investigación en escena o casos anteriores.

-Según un reporte previo hay otros dos casos donde los padres son asesinados mientras dejan a un hijo o hija como sobreviviente- indica Hotch.

-¿Para qué dejar un posible testigo del homicidio?- pregunta Emily Prentiss cambiando la página hacia los detalles de las heridas- según dijeron los cortes fueron por un bisturí.

-Puede ser un cirujano, médico o que tenga conocimiento de medicina- añade J.J

Reid veía las fotografías. Todo parecía ser una especie de ritual. Dominar al esposo hasta el punto en que él mate a su señora... lo extraño era dejar un testigo  
potencial... ¿para qué dejar vivo a alguien que te puede delatar?

-Si analizamos las fotografías, las heridas del esposo son débiles, como si las hubiese hecho o la esposa o su hija.

-¿Crees que el ignoto hace que se hieran entre ellos?- pregunta Morgan y nota que las heridas de la señora en si son más profundas, hechas con rabia- si ese fuese el caso, ella lo hiere y lo debilita, pero debe existir algún detonante para tanto odio hacia la mujer.

-Tal vez fue abandonado por su madre, abusado o maltratado- añade Emily.

-García busca casos de abandono de menores, abusos o maltratos dentro de un rango de 10 años- ordena Hotch.

-A la orden Señor- responde la analista.

(Despiértame  
Despiértame por dentro  
No puede despertar  
Despiértame por dentro  
Sálvame  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
Despiértame  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
No puede despertar  
Antes de terminar incompleta  
Sálvame  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)

-Morgan y Reid vayan a la escena del crimen, Emily y yo iremos a la morgue a ver el cuerpo y J.J encárgate de la prensa y habla con el comisario, hay que conectar los  
otros dos casos.

Apenas descendieron del jet se separaron a sus respectivas labores.

Morgan y Reid fueron a la escena del crimen. Apenas entraron a la casa pasando primero la lámina amarilla de "no pasar" era un baño de sangre.

Salpicaduras, charcos y marcas de arrastre era desde la entrada hacia el pasillo que conducía hacia la cocina.

Subieron hacia el dormitorio donde fue en si el homicidio.

En el centro había una gran mancha de sangre. La cama estaba deshecha y el dormitorio era un desastre.

Un ruido proveniente de la entrada los alertó.

Bajaron con cuidado las escaleras y con arma en mano enfrentaron a la intrusa.

-¡FBI!- exclama el moreno.

La intrusa bota la bolsa con suelo y levanta los brazos debido al susto.

-Por favor no me maten- dice con enorme temor.

-Es un área restringida- indica Morgan bajando el arma.

-Lo sé- responde recogiendo la bolsa- ellos eran mis padres- dice y unas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

-Te llevaremos a la estación, allí estarás segura- dice el moreno y ella asiente.

Meghan, la hija de Claire y Esteban viajó con ellos de regreso a la estación.

Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti no puedes simplemente dejarme  
Respira en mí y hazme real tráeme a la vida

Meghan Miles una joven de 25 años, universitaria, cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes esmeralda, tez blanca y complexión delgada. Estudiante de enfermería llevaba un  
año cursando la carrera.

-Gracias- dice de improviso la castaña.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Reid que hasta ese momento sólo había observado.

-Porque si ustedes no hubieran llegado, tal vez no estaría viva- dice llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

La vio por el espejo. Sumergida en el dolor, en ese abismo que él mismo estaba viviendo...

(Despiértame  
Despiértame por dentro  
No puede despertar  
Despiértame por dentro  
Sálvame  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
Despiértame  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
No puede despertar  
Antes de terminar incompleta  
Sálvame  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)

Llegaron en completo silencio. Meghan se separó de ellos y fue al baño. Su rostro era un desastre. Se lavó con abundante agua y se secó con la toalla de papel.

Meghan salió del baño y se sentó en una silla en el pasillo. Suspiró amargamente y sacó un libro de su mochila. "Volar sobre el pantano" del escritor Carlos Cauthémoc  
Sánchez. Un libro de autoayuda.

Lo tuvo que leer para una tarea de la universidad y de allí que siempre lo lleva consigo. Era su cable a tierra. Lo único que la conectaba con la realidad. Recién  
había perdido a sus padres en un horrible ataque donde ambos se hirieron entre sí y ella, con los ojos vendados y amordazada no pudo hacer nada, salvo escuchar los  
gritos sordos de las personas que le dieron la vida...

Eso no se podía comparar con un abuso desde la niñez, el dar en adopción un hijo que su padre es drogadicto o que tu hermana tenga SIDA tras llevar una vida en la  
prostitución. Son dolores tan diferentes y todos lo sobrellevamos a nuestra manera. Podemos hundirnos en el pantano o tomar valor y emprender el vuelo. No hay otro  
camino.

Tráeme a la vida.  
He estado viviendo una mentira.  
No hay nada adentro.  
Tráeme a la vida.

-¿Cree que lo podré superar algún día?- pregunta Meghan al joven que se sentó a su lado.

-Creo que si- respondió de forma escueta.

-¿También perdiste a un ser querido?- pregunta y le mira.

-La mujer que amaba murió enfrente mío- confiesa y le mira de soslayo.

-Lo siento- responde Meghan con lágrimas en los ojos- sé que eso no aminora el dolor... estoy cansada de oírlo...

Congelada por dentro sin tu roce, sin tu amor, querido.  
Solo tu eres la vida entre la muerte

Spencer la mira y Meghan apoya su cabeza en el hombro de él. No quería oír nada más, sólo necesitaba desahogarse o explotaría.

Toda esta vista  
No puedo creer que no pude ver  
Escondido en la oscuridad  
Pero tú estabas enfrente de mí

Poco después Meghan quedó sola sentada en el pasillo. La llamaron para hacerle unas preguntas. No era capaz de reconocer al ignoto.

El caso daba otro giro cuando aparece otro matrimonio muerto. Otro sobreviviente que no reconocía al SUDES.

Parece que he estado durmiendo por 1000 años  
Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo

Meghan siguió leyendo su libro favorito.

Sin un pensamiento  
Sin una voz  
Sin alma

-He decidido que no voy a rendirme- dice al joven que volvió a sentarse a su lado.

-Yo tampoco- responde con alivio.

No me dejes morir aquí  
Debe que haber algo mal  
Tráeme a la vida

-¿Somos sobrevivientes?- pregunta la castaña al oír a menudo esa palabra en la estación.

-Eso parece- dice Reid sacando su libro. No le desagradaba del todo su presencia.

(Despiértame  
Despiértame por dentro  
No puede despertar  
Despiértame por dentro  
Sálvame  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
Despiértame  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
No puede despertar  
Antes de terminar incompleta  
Sálvame  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, sobreviviente?- pregunta dejando el libro sobre sus piernas.

-Spencer Reid, agente del FBI- responde mostrando su identificación.

Tráeme a la vida.  
He estado viviendo una mentira.  
No hay nada adentro.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Meghan esbozó una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, Spencer- dice y retoma su libro.

-Igualmente- responde y se une leyendo su libro.

Tráeme a la vida.

continuará...

PD: se supone que era un one shot, pero hay que animarse y continuar el fanfic, nos leemos :)


	2. Capítulo 2 Unidos por el dolor

Capítulo 2 Unidos por el dolor

-Reid, te estaba buscando- aparece Morgan de improviso. Tenían que ver otros detalles del caso e ir a la otra escena donde encontraron a las nuevas víctimas.

El joven se levanta de su puesto y Meghan le mira, más no emite sonido. Fueron unos segundos en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Cuando se percató que tenían la vista fija uno en el otro, ella la desvió con un leve sonrojo que logró disimular bien. Se levantó de la silla y fue hasta una máquina expendedora para comprar una bebida en lata.

Sin percatarse que el rubor de sus mejillas seguía allí, su corazón se aceleró y disparó. Sólo estaba confundida... ambos estaban sufriendo la perdida de un ser  
querido y por eso sentía esa conexión con él... desde la perspectiva del dolor. Estaban unidos por el dolor.

Volvió a toparse con él cuando ellos iban saliendo a ver la nueva escena del crimen. Bajó la vista y fue donde se encontraba J.J.

Vio la pizarra blanca. Allí estaba la fotografía de sus padres con un gran título que decía víctimas. Al otro extremo un papel con un rostro negro con signo de  
pregunta. Debajo un mapa del lugar marcado con plumón rojo.

-Meghan, ¿necesitas algo?- pregunta J.J acercándose a ella.

-Lo siento mucho...- se disculpa- no he colaborado en nada para que atrapen a ese maldito- sus ojos se ensombrecen- ¿qué puedo hacer?

-Ven- dice la rubia invitándola a que se siente.

Meghan toma asiento y respira profundo. Estaba aterrada al recordar ese episodio.

-Tómate tu tiempo- dice J.J y le toma las manos- aquí estás a salvo- ¿qué estaban haciendo antes del ataque?

Meghan cierra los ojos y se transporta hacia su casa. Las imágenes son como una película en cámara lenta.

-Llegué de la universidad- dice viéndose asi misma entrando a la casa.

Subí la escalera y dejé el bolso en el dormitorio. Bajé y fui a saludar a mis padres...

-¿Qué sucedió después?- pregunta y nota el temblor debajo de sus manos- tranquila Meghan.

Los abracé y les dije que tuve un examen sorpresa, pero me había ido bien...

-Tranquila Meghan- la suave voz de J.J hizo que dejara de temblar.

Sonó el timbre...- se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre Meghan?- pregunta la rubia al notar que ella le apretaba las manos.

-Él...- abrió de golpe los ojos y no pudo seguir hablando. Salió corriendo de la estación.

-¡Meghan!- exclama J.J en la puerta. No había rastros de ella.

-¿Qué sucede J.J?- pregunta Emily que recién se bajaba de la camioneta junto con Hotch.

-Tenemos que hallar a Meghan Miles- dice temiendo que su presentimiento se cumpliera.

-¿Te dijo algo sobre el ignoto?- pregunta Hotch.

-Creo que sabe quién es- dice convencida la rubia.

Los tres entran a la estación y se pone un comunicado a todas las patrullas que si encuentran a la joven sea llevada de inmediato.

Meghan corría sin detenerse.

Él mató a sus padres y a otros dos matrimonios... no podía creerlo...

Encontró a ese hombre que creyó conocer toda su vida.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó a su amigo de la infancia.

Todavía tenía puesta la playera ensangrentada del último crimen.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta y le cierra el paso acorralándola en la pared- tal vez deberías preguntarte a ti misma- dice con una sádica sonrisa- ¿por qué Meghan?

continuará...

PD: pensé que era muy abrupto el capi 1, por eso decidí extenderlo, aunque no será en si un fanfic tan largo como tres meses, espero les agrade, un beso y dulces sueños :)


	3. Capítulo 3 Acorralada

Capítulo 3 "Acorralada"

-¿Por qué Meghan?- pregunta el joven manteniendo su cuerpo presionado al de ella- ¿no lo recuerdas?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Jimmy? - oponiendo resistencia.

-Quiero que cumplas tu promesa- responde soltándole un poco para golpearle en la cara- ¿ahora lo recuerdas?- le da una bofetada que provoca la caída de Meghan al piso.

La castaña nota un líquido rojo que luego ensució el puño de su chaleco. Se puso de pie, desafiante.

-¿Por qué no me mataste?- le reprocha y le empuja- maldito cobarde- lo vuelve a empujar- ¿no tuviste el valor?

Jimmy se enojó y golpeó a Meghan en el estómago con su puño. Ella quedó sin aire y se desplomó en el suelo.

-Haré que lo recuerdes...- dijo tomando a la castaña en sus brazos y la subió hasta el dormitorio. Le amarró con una corbata las muñecas y las puso sobre la cabeza  
sujeta al respaldo de la cama. Si despertaba al menos no podría escapar. También la amordazó con un pedazo de tela blanca que le puso en la boca amarrada en la nuca.

Jimmy bajó la escalera y fue hasta el baño. Se deshizo de la ropa ensangrentada botándola en una bolsa de basura negra. Se duchó y cuando estuvo listo fue hasta el  
patio trasero a depositar la bolsa negra.

Escuchó una especie de murmullo que provenía del segundo piso. Fue hasta el dormitorio y abrió la puerta. La encontró despierta, intentando zafarse. En sus ojos se  
reflejaba no sólo el dolor, también la ira.

-¿Recuerdas ahora Meghan?- pregunta Jimmy acercándose. Mantenía la calma. Disfrutaba del momento, eso si era cierto... sacó de su bolsillo una navaja de plata y la  
desliza por sobre la polera verde de ella hasta llegar a la cintura donde topa con la pretina del jeans gastado- no tienes idea las veces que soñé hacer esto  
contigo...- dice esbozando una sonrisa sádica- ¿no dijiste que siempre serías mía?- le dice cerca del oído con rabia.

Meghan abre de golpe los ojos al sentir el frío de la navaja en su cuello.

Poco a poco ese lejano recuerdo iba tomando color.

Fue enturbiado por el sonido de su polera que era rasgada por esa navaja y luego por esas manos que la abrían de par en par dejando al descubierto un sostén negro.

-Eres tan hermosa...- susurra al oído y se coloca encima de ella.

Meghan sigue luchando y no logra zafarse. Mueve sus piernas, pero sólo consigue que Jimmy se excite más. La contempla y le quita la mordaza.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- le grita y sus labios fueron tomados a la fuerza por él.

Ella logra morderle el labio y a cambio recibe una bofetada. La ira de Jimmy iba en ascenso, por lo que le quitó el resto de la ropa.

-¡Maldito!- le gritó y fue amordazada otra vez.

-Aunque quisiera oír tus gemidos... prefiero que mantengas la boca cerrada- dijo y también se desnudó. Se puso encima de ella. Meghan juntó las piernas resistiéndose,  
más la navaja sobre su cuello, rozándole cedió un mínimo y era todo lo que él necesitaba. La tomó por la fuerza y la embistió.

Meghan sufrió con cada embestida. Lo odiaba tanto, como nunca a nadie en el mundo. Se sentía tan sucia y culpable... ¿por qué no les dijo que el asesino era su amigo  
de la infancia?

Sintió un líquido caliente que llenó su interior. Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. La dejó recostada, cubierta con la sábana blanca de seda.

-¿Recuerdas tu promesa Meghan?- le preguntó otra vez y ella asiente con un movimiento de cabeza.

Mientras que Reid y Morgan estaban en la nueva escena del crimen.

Un papel recortado llamó la atención del joven genio. Lo recogió con unas pinzas y las puso encima de la mesa del comedor.

Armó lo que podría ser una fotografía... hasta que el último pedazo completó el cuadro. Era la imagen de una mujer, cabello castaño con trenzas a su costado...

-Meghan Miles- dice recordando a la sobreviviente del pasillo.

-¿Qué sucede kid?- pregunta Morgan quien venía de vuelta del dormitorio del matrimonio- todo indica que es el mismo ignoto- relata y ve la fotografía armada- ¿no es  
Meghan Miles?

-Sí- dice y saca su celular.

-Dime Reid- dijo García, la analista.

-¿Qué sabes sobre Meghan Miles?- pregunta y García ingresa los datos.

-Estudiante de enfermería de primer año, ganó una beca por su buen rendimiento, tuvo una relación con Paul, quien en extrañas circunstancias apareció muerto en su casa  
debido a una sobredosis.

-¿Alguien testificó en ese caso?- pregunta Reid y aguarda una respuesta.

-Meghan y Jimmy- responde e investiga ese nuevo nombre que apareció en la pantalla.

-Investiga a Jimmy, iremos a la estación- dice y ambos salen de la casa llevándose consigo la fotografía de Meghan.

Llegaron a la estación en poco tiempo.

Se bajaron de la camioneta y Emily y Hotch le cortan el paso.

-¿Qué hallaron?- pregunta el mayor.

Reid sacó la fotografía que encontró y todo parecía encajar.

Meghan no era una sobreviviente al azar.

-¿Creen que ella es su cómplice?- pregunta Morgan y los 3 se quedan pensando. Alguien que tenía tanta culpa no podía ser cómplice de homicidio.

-Creo que ella sabe quién es- remata Reid indicando la fotografía.

-Lo mismo cree J.J- añade Hotch.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunta Reid con un poco de ansiedad.

-Desapareció- indica Emily con preocupación.

Reid recordaba las palabras de Meghan.

"He decidido que no me rendiré".

-Ella no es su cómplice- añade y entra a la estación.

Morgan, Hotch y Emily miraron al joven que entró al lugar.

-Ellos estuvieron platicando hace poco- dice Morgan que los había encontrado juntos en el pasillo.

-Spencer- sale J.J a su encuentro- García tiene nuevos antecedentes.

Se reunen alrededor del teléfono.

-Jimmy West- recalcó la rubia- un joven conflictivo desde la niñez... fue abandonado por su madre apenas nació, vivió en un hogar de menores, fue adoptado y se escapó- relata y lee la información judicial- también testificó en el caso de Paul, el ex novio de Meghan.

-¿De quñe murió Paul?- pregunta J.J

-Sobredosis de heroína- responde abriendo el expediente de Paul- en sí lo que es extraño es que él no era drogadicto.

-Lo mataron- remata la rubia.

-Seguramente fue Jimmy- añade Reid.

Mientras que Meghan luchaba por sobrevivir, ese recuerdo se hizo presente...

-¿Prometes que serás mía para siempre?- pregunta un Jimmy adolescente.

-Lo prometo- dice con una sonrisa- para siempre.

Eso no fue posible porque conoció a Paul.

-¿Qué tenía él que no tenía yo?- le pregunta manteniendo la mandíbula fija.

Meghan lo mira con rencor...

Jimmy le quita la mordaza.

-Responde- le dice pegándole en el rostro.

-Paul no era un asesino- dice con amargura- sé lo que hiciste...- reprime un gesto de dolor al recordar lo que vio.

Jimmy golpeó a Meghan y la dejó inconsciente.

La contempló por unos minutos. Su rostro lleno de moretones al igual que su cuerpo.

-Tal vez debo silenciarte... sobreviviente.

continuará...

PD: nos leemos en el siguiente capi, cuídense, un beso enorme :) dulces sueños


	4. Chapter 4 Remembranza

Capítulo 4 Remembranza

Sumergida en el dolor, iba muriendo a cada minuto... hundiéndose en el pantano... ¿dónde sacaría la fuerza para volar?

Jimmy le arrebató todo... su novio, sus padres... probablemente moriría en sus manos... tal vez debería dejarlo así, no seguir luchando...

En su estado de inconsciencia pudo recordarlo...

-Paul, me haces cosquillas- dice la castaña sin aguantar la risa.

-Sabías que eso significa que eres celosa- comenta dejando de hacerle cosquillas.

-No soy celosa- responde frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que lo eres- dijo el joven mostrándole la foto de una niña rubia, ojos azules y piel blanca.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunta frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

-Es mi prima- respondió rodando los ojos- viste que eres celosa.

-¡No lo soy!- se defiende y le tira el cojín.

-No te cambiaría por ninguna Meggie- dice con tono dulce robándole un beso.

Poco a poco ese recuerdo se convirtió en la pesadilla que la persiguió durante años...

Fui a ver Paul después de cenar con mis padres. Tomé el bus en el paradero y subí casi corriendo. No lo veía hace unos días por mi nuevo trabajo. Me arreglé el cabello en el camino. Unas locas trenzas a cada lado. El brillo de labios rosado que no debía faltar...

Me bajé del bus y caminé por la solitaria calle poco iluminada apurada.

Miré hacia la esquina donde se suponía que me estaría esperando. No estaba.

Saqué el celular y marqué su número. El buzón de voz.

-¿Dónde estarás?- pregunto por lo bajo y decido ir a su departamento.

Paul vivía en un viejo edificio de 5 pisos. Eran departamentos sencillos donde vivían en su mayoría parejas o estudiantes.

Abrí la puerta y subí las escaleras de dos en dos los peldaños. Tenía un mal presentimiento...

Saqué la llave de mi bolso y abrí la puerta... no había ninguna luz encendida.

-Paul, ¿dónde estás?- pregunto e ingreso dejando las llaves en la mesa del recibidor- Paul, no me asustes- digo con tono mas alto y enciendo la luz- ¡PAUL!- grito al ver su cuerpo sin vida en el piso.

-Paul...- murmuro abriendo los ojos.

Estaba sola en ese dormitorio...

Mientras que en la estación los agentes presentaron el perfil a los oficiales. García les dio toda la información que encontró sobre Jimmy West, el cual vivía en un departamento rentado.

Se dividieron y fueron hacia la nueva pista.

Sólo esperaban llegar a tiempo para rescatar a Meghan.

En tanto Jimmy la dejó sola porque tenía que buscar un nuevo matrimonio al cual destruir.

Meghan cerró los ojos. Estaba tan cansada... ¿por qué la dejó vivir?

-¿Meghan?- una voz masculina la llamaba, aunque parecía lejana.

Se hundía en ese pantano. Estiraba sus brazos, pataleaba para mantenerse en la superficie, pero mientras más luchaba, perdía fuerza... hasta que una mano fría tomó la suya...

-¿Spencer?- susurró

Continuará...

PD: espero que les agrade este mini capi, como les digo este fic es más dark, pero también tendrá partes con luces, nos leemos durante la semana, cuídense, un beso, bye bye


	5. Capítulo 5 Fortaleza

Capítulo 5 Fortaleza

**Tráeme a la vida**  
**devuélveme la esperanza**  
**no me dejes morir aquí**  
**devuélveme el aliento**  
**que una vez quise perder.**

**Tráeme a la vida**

-¡Jimmy West, FBI!- exclama Morgan, quien entra junto con Hotch y Reid.

Se separan y registran el lugar.

¡Despejado! se oían sus voces como grandes ecos.

-¡Meghan Miles!- exclama Morgan quien había subido la escalera hacia los dormitorios. Cerca iba Reid como apoyo.

-¿Spencer?- susurro e intento abrir mis ojos.

Sálvame de la nada en que me he convertido...

Faltaba una habitación por abrir, la cual estaba cerrada con llave. De una patada Morgan la abre y encuentra a Meghan, apenas cubierta, con las muñecas atadas e inconsciente.

Saltaba a la vista el gran maltrato infligido.

-Meghan- dice el moreno desatándole las muñecas. Detrás de él aparece J.J, quien se encarga del resto.

Ella no abría los ojos.

-Meghan, despierta- le hablaba J.J mientras cubría su desnudez con lo que tenía más cercano. Una polera y un short de hombre.

La castaña no respondía... lo único que indicaba que seguía con vida era el pulso que corroboró la agente colocando sus dedos sobre el cuello.

-¿Cómo está J.J?- pregunta Reid acercándose a ellas.

-Viva Spence- dice J.J aguardando a que entrara el equipo de paramédicos para que se llevasen a Meghan a urgencias.

Spencer vio el nivel de maltrato. Todavía tenía rastros de sangre en el rostro.

Una fría mano la jalaba hacia la superficie, más no era capaz de ver su rostro.

-¿Meghan, puedes oírme?- pregunta una voz masculina que trataba que se aferrara a la vida.

Meghan abre los ojos y es encandilada por una luz. Aunque no lograba mantenerlos abiertos por mucho tiempo.

-Lo... siento- dice moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido.

El equipo de paramédicos hace ingreso y comienzan su labor. Corroboran los signos vitales de la víctima y la llevan en camilla hacia la ambulancia.

**Tráeme a la vida**  
**aún dentro de este abismo**  
**incluso si no poseo alma**  
**abrázame**  
**rodéame con tus brazos**  
**estoy cayendo a pedazos**  
**quédate a mi lado...**

-¡Maldición!- exclama Jimmy al ver a distancia que su casa estaba el FBI y la policía. Se sacó la polera ensangrentada y botó la navaja en un tarro de basura.

Salió corriendo en dirección opuesta hacia un callejon. Se sentó en el suelo y se quedó allí hasta que fuera seguro salir otra vez.

Lo que si estaba seguro, era que debía ajustar las cuentas con Meghan.

Por otro lado Meghan iba camino en la ambulancia hacia emergencias.

En el traslado ella abrió los ojos e intentó sacarse la mascarilla.

Una mano se lo impidió.

-No lo hagas- dice el joven genio quien la acompañó.

**No veas la nada en que me he convertido...**

Meghan le mira y desvía el rostro hacia el costado...

No sabía explicar porqué le dolía tanto su pecho...

Meghan gira su rostro y se saca la mascarilla. Mira a ese joven que no era nadie cercano a ella. Ni siquiera eran amigos, eran sobrevivientes unidos por el dolor...

-¿Crees que estaré bien?- pregunta y el paramédico le vuelve a colocar la mascarilla.

-Lo creo- responde Reid quien se sentía incómodo por la situación.

-No me rendiré- dice la castaña antes de cerrar los ojos.

**Tráeme a la vida**  
**calma mi dolor**  
**no te alejes de mí**  
**no me abandones**  
**cuando me siento tan perdida**  
**cuando siento que ya no hay nada bajo mis pies.**

**Sé mi fortaleza.**

Continuará...

PD: espero que les haya gustado este new mini capi, a partir del capi 6 ya comienza a ser más suave, lo que sí, todavía falta la venganza de Jimmy, nos leemos en otro capi, aunque esta vez de mi otro fic Spencer Junior, un abrazo de oso enorme y no se olviden de comentar, kisses, bye bye :)


	6. Capítulo 6 Herida

Capítulo 6 Herida

Arribaron al hospital y se llevaron a Meghan a emergencias.

De la camilla la pasaron a otra con un rápido movimiento y tomaron registro de los que los paramédicos iban diciendo y lo que las máquinas ya conectadas marcaban.

-Meghan mira hacia acá- dijo el hombre de bata blanca con una linterna pequeña la cual apuntó hacia un ojo y después al otro. Ella seguía el dedo que se movía frente a sus ojos.

Reid se quedó afuera esperando. No sabía exactamente porqué estaba tan ansioso. Pero su vista a veces se clavaba por minutos en el pasillo esperando que saliera un doctor o una enfermera diciendo el nombre de Meghan Miles.

Por otro lado, en la habitación de Meghan apareció una perito que le tomó fotografías, muestras de sus uñas y con un kit de violación sacó una muestra de fluido.

La castaña estaba totalmente avergonzada.¿Cómo era posible que alguien que creyó conocer toda la vida la haya torturado y violado?

Veía sus muñecas y las marcas moradas en ellas. Llevaba sus dedos a su rostro que presentaba moretones que con el tiempo cambiarían de color.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitió llorar. Se acurrucó en la cama y escondió su rostro. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras que pasaban como rápidos flash el rostro de Jimmy.

-¿Qué haré ahora?- murmuraba entre lágrimas.

-¿Creíste que podrías huir de mí?- dice una voz masculina familiar.

-Jimmy...- dice la castaña sentándose en la cama- aléjate de mí- dice angustiada.

-No importa donde vayas... siempre te encontraré- dice acariciándole el cabello. Su caricia es rota por una mano que lo golpea.

-No me toques- dice Meghan intentando desconectarse, más Jimmy se abalanza encima de ella y la frena con el peso de su cuerpo sujetándola por las muñecas.

-Tú eres mía, quieras o no- dice y la fulmina con la mirada.

-No lo soy- responde luchando e intentando zafarse.

Hasta que la alarma del hospital se activa, lo que alerta a Jimmy. Mira hacia los costados por si llega alguien a la habitación, más toda la atención se centró en el cuerpo sin vida de un enfermero que fue brutalmente apuñalado.

-No puedes huir de mí- la amenaza y antes de irse la apuñala en el abdomen con un bisturí que robó y el cual usó para matar al enfermero.

Sale en medio de la euforia como si nada. Bajó las escaleras de emergencia y botó el delantal y el bisturí ensangrentado en un basurero.

Meghan a pesar del dolor de la herida, se quitó todo lo que la detenía en la cama y cayó al suelo al tratar de bajarse de la cama. Reponiéndose un poco se fue arrastrando con las pocas fuerzas que le iban quedando.

Una persona apareció ante ella.

-él estuvo aquí...- dice a esa figura masculina antes de perder el conocimiento.

Spencer vio el charco de sangre que estaba deformado donde ella se arrastró para pedir ayuda. ¿Cómo podría ser su cómplice?...

-No mueras Meghan.

**Tráeme a la vida**  
**antes que deje de respirar**  
**antes que deje de creer.**

**Deseo vivir**  
**y a la vez deseo partir**  
**a un lugar lejano**  
**donde pueda reencontrarme**  
**donde pueda volver a empezar.**

**Tráeme a la vida**  
**toma mis frías manos**  
**cubre con tus brazos mi cuerpo**  
**este cuerpo carente de alma.**

**No puedo despertar**  
**aunque escucho tu voz**  
**quisiera creer que estás aquí**  
**quisiera que estuvieras aquí**

**¿Por qué haces latir mi corazón?**

Continuará...

PD: espero les agrade este mini new capi, nos leemos en la actualización de Spencer Junior para el fin de semana, cuídense, un abrazo de oso gigante bye bye :)


	7. Capítulo 7 Sobreviviente

Capítulo 7 Sobreviviente

Vi el charco de sangre en el piso. Con toda la euforia del momento debió huir sin ser visto.

Salí corriendo del cuarto. Ni siquiera noté que mis manos estaban ensangrentadas. Apenas llego a la recepción me encuentro con J.J.

-¿Qué ocurrió Spence?- pregunta y veo mis manos impregnadas de la sangre de Meghan- ¿estás herido?

-Hirieron a Meghan- respondo y ella se sorprende.

-¿Lo viste Spence?, ¿era Jimmy West?

-Debió huir cuando se encendió la alarma... después de todo su objetivo era acabar con Meghan.

Sus ojos azules se abren y me percaté que no había pedido ayuda.

Giré sobre mis talones y encontré un doctor que iba pasando a tomar una nueva ficha.

-Soy el Dr. Spencer Reid del FBI- digo mostrando mi identificación- una paciente, Meghan Miles está gravemente herida en la habitación 101 de terapia intensiva.

-¿Qué me está diciendo joven?- pregunta el hombre de frondosa barba y lentes pequeños- ¿Meghan Miles?

-¿Acaso ella...?- no logro terminar la frase.

-Spence- dice J.J y noto su mano sobre mi hombro.

-¿Está... muerta?- termino la frase y él mueve la cabeza.

Con la única persona que creí tener una conexión, aunque fuese por el dolor...

-Hay una paciente- indica el doctor, quien se acerca a mi lado- está luchando, pero tiene pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir.

-¿Spence?- la dulce voz de J.J me sorprendió.

-Ella lo logrará- digo y me sorprendo de mis propias palabras. No era sólo un pensamiento, era mi deseo.

-Spence... debemos volver a la estación- dice y limpia mis manos con unas toallas húmedas que sacó de su cartera.

Levanté mi rostro y miré mi alrededor. Sé que Maeve ya no está viva, y ese recuerdo permanece imborrable dentro de mi memoria, pero Meghan es diferente... somos diferentes... podría estar sumergida en el dolor y dejarse llevar, pero ahora, incluso ahora sigue luchando, se aferra, y en cambio yo... sólo no quería dormir para no verla a ella... estuve huyendo y sólo me preocupaba evadir el dolor en vez de vivirlo.

Tal vez no sobreviva... eso no cabe en este momento ahora.

Quiero volver a ver a Meghan, la que leía en el pasillo de la estación... quiero volver a ver a la joven que dijo: "no me rendiré"

Tal vez dentro de la oscuridad, puedes hallar esperanza... tal vez dentro de mi oscuridad ya la he encontrado... y nuevamente no puedo hacer nada para impedir que se vaya.

-¿Spence?- nuevamente J.J me llama a tierra- todo va a estar bien.

-Si- respondo y no quiero leer un libro mientras viajo... quiero pensar que no escucharé: "la sobreviviente de este homicidio ha fallecido", quiero oír "Meghan Miles está sana y salva"

Continuará...

PD: espero les guste este mini capi, ahora bien, creo que es tiempo de tomarme un pequeño receso, pero antes de eso, publicaré dentro de la semana el nuevo capi de "Algo Más" se agradece la lectura, no se pierdan cuando ya tenga listo el capi de Spencer Junior, se viene emocionante, cuídense, un abrazo de oso gigante, los quiero un montón, bye bye :)


	8. Capítulo 8 Lucha

Capítulo 8 Lucha

¿Sobreviviente?, ¿acaso lo soy?... tal vez lo sea.

Tal vez es tiempo de dejar de luchar... ¿cuántas veces lo he dicho o pensado?, no tengo a nadie por quien vivir.

¿Qué será de ese joven? ¿Spencer?... me pregunto si estará leyendo.

No tengo mis padres, Paul está muerto y Jimmy es el asesino y quien me violó... no quiero seguir nadando contra la corriente.

-No te dejes llevar Meghan- la cálida voz de Paul me estremece- ¿estoy muerta?- le pregunto a él.

-Todavía no- dice y se acerca a mí- no te rindas Meghan.

-Ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar.

-La tienes- le acaricia el rostro- está dentro de ti.

-Tú eres mi fuerza.

-Tú siempre haz sido fuerte.

-Llévame contigo Paul, por favor.

-Todavía no es tiempo.

-No me dejes sola Paul.

-Ya tienes a alguien, sólo que no eres capaz de verlo en este momento.

-¿De quién hablas?

-Del hombre que ocupa tus pensamientos.

-No existe tal hombre.

-Si existe... vive Meghan- empieza a desaparecer.

-¡No te vayas Paul!- grita y empieza a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras Meghan?- pregunta mi padre.

-¡Papá!- exclamo y corro a abrazarlo- por favor, no se vayan, llévenme con ustedes.

-No podemos hija mía- dice la madre acongojada- deja de culparte por lo que pasó.

-Pero yo no pude hacer nada para salvarlos- se recrimina- los extraño tanto.

-Hija, no te rindas, te lo ruego.

-Eres una sobreviviente, ¿recuerdas?

-No me llames así mamá... sólo soy una cobarde.

-Te equivocas- dice su mamá- saldrás adelante.

-Siempre estaremos contigo- dice su papá.

-Vivimos dentro de tu corazón.

-Las personas mueren cuando las olvidas- dice Meghan para si misma- eso es lo que siempre me decías mamá.

-Así es hija mía- la abraza- lucha Meghan... lucha.

Meghan abre los ojos de golpe.

-Doctor, lo logramos- dice la enfermera. habían estado 20 minutos tratando de reanimar el corazón de Meghan.

-Bienvenida- dice el doctor- te recuperarás pronto.

Continuará...


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

-Bienvenida- dice el doctor satisfecho- te recuperarás pronto.

Meghan le miraba. Puede que sanen mis heridas físicas, pero las heridas que tengo en mi alma, va a tomar mucho más que tiempo...

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Ya había regresado a la realidad a su pesar, pero no estaba a salvo.

Jimmy West podría volver a atacarla en cualquier momento...

Recordó los últimos momentos de su sueño... echaba tanto de menos a sus padres.

Fue consciente del dolor cuando una aguja le penetró el brazo.

-Es sólo un calmante- dice la enfermera- tienes una herida profunda y va a demorar en sanar.

"No es más profunda que el abismo que llamo vida", pensó y vio el líquido que entraba en su brazo.

Se empezó a sentir cada vez más pesada. Hasta que todo se convirtió en oscuridad.

Jimmy aguardaba en un lugar cercano una nueva oportunidad para atacar.

Mientras que en la estación de policía el equipo del FBI encabezado por Hotch trazaban una nueva línea de búsqueda.

-Es un sujeto inestable que está buscando la manera de matar a Meghan Miles y no va a descansar hasta conseguirlo- dice Hotch captando la atención de los oficiales.

-Es altamente peligroso y organizado- dice J.J con seriedad- no dudará en matar a un inocente con tal de alcanzar su objetivo.

-Este ignoto en algún momento va a salir de su escondite, ya que le gusta la exposición, por lo que debemos aprovechar eso a nuestro favor- indica Reid.

-Recuerden que es peligroso y no tiene nada que perder- afirma Morgan- no tiene padres, ni hermanos o parientes cercanos- apunta la foto de Meghan- ella es el detonante y su obsesión.

-¿Por qué la dejó viva la primera vez?- pregunta un oficial levantando la mano.

-Porque son amigos de la infancia, tienen un vinculo estrecho- dice Reid y mira la fotografía de Meghan de reojo.

-Aseguren el hospital y las calles cercanas, lo más probable es que él se esconde por los alrededores- dice Hotch y los oficiales se dispersan- gracias.

-Llamé al hospital Spence- dice J.J acercándose al joven genio- ella sobrevivió.

-No será por mucho tiempo si no atrapamos a Jimmy West- declara preocupado.

-Lo atraparemos Spence- dice la rubia y le da un abrazo a su amigo- todo va a salir bien.

-J.J necesito que programes una rueda de prensa y des a conocer el retrato del ignoto, eso reduciría la búsqueda- dice Hotch.

-Está bien- responde la rubia yendo hacia el escritorio para redactar un informe previo que daría a los reporteros en la rueda de prensa.

Spencer miró la pizarra. Su vista se fue a la fotografía de Meghan Miles. No sabía si era un presentimiento o un simple deseo, pero quería estar en el hospital.

Repasó los informes de las víctimas. Había algo oculto allí. Algo pasaron por alto que le molestaba.

Según el informe forense, las heridas eran causadas por el mismo cuchillo. Cortes irregulares y otros profundos. Fue evolucionando entre una víctima y otra. Cambió su modus operandi con los padres de Meghan. No sólo los hizo herirse mutuamente, los amordazó y torturó.

Meghan despertó y miró a su costado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó a esa figura que todavía era borrosa.

-Meghan- decía la voz masculina quien estaba sentado a su lado- ¿por qué sigues luchando?

-¿Por qué?- pregunta y sonríe con amargura. Mira hacia el techo y cierra los ojos.

La vívida imagen de Spencer apareció... ¿por qué estoy viéndolo a él?

Estaban sentados juntos leyendo un libro cada uno.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Spencer?- pregunta a esa persona que parecía ser producto de un sueño.

El joven genio desvió la vista del libro que leía con rápidez.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo miedo Spencer...- dice cerrando el libro- ¿por qué te veo en mis sueños?

-Dicen que los sueños son parte de los deseos.

-¿Deseo?

-¿Meghan?- una voz femenina la despierta- es hora de cenar- dice la enfermera, quien le trae una bandeja con comida.

Meghan se sienta en la cama y ve la comida. No tenía hambre, pero al menos probaría la gelatina.

-¿Por qué veo a Spencer en mis sueños?- se queda pensando por un buen rato mientras come la gelatina de frambuesa.

-Tal vez es producto de un deseo inconsciente- responde el aludido, quien fue a visitarla.

Le miró como si no fuese real.

-¿Por qué haz venido?- pregunta por curiosidad.

Para él no fue una decisión consciente. La verdad es que ni él sabía que estaba haciendo allí.

-¿El genio del FBI se quedó sin palabras?

Reid la miró y le entregó el libro que ella leía en la estación.

-Vine a traerte esto- le devuelve el libro gastado.

-Gracias- dice sincera. Sin duda ella amaba ese libro.

-¿Quieres volar sobre el pantano?- pregunta el castaño.

-No puedo Spencer... no ahora- suspira y deja el libro sobre una mesa que estaba a un costado de la cama.

-Lo atraparemos- dice y se acerca a la puerta.

-Espero que así sea Spencer... sólo sé que no hay lugar seguro- dice bajando el rostro.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

Miró el libro. Lo tomó y empezó a leerlo... necesitaba su cable a tierra, algo que le dijera que no importara lo que pasara más adelante, ella podría superarlo...

Spencer se quedó en la puerta. No sabía qué le estaba pasando... una parte deseaba quedarse allí y por otro lado no lograba ver la pieza faltante.

¿Qué tiene Meghan Miles que la hacía especial?... tan especial que le estaba nublando el juicio...

Continuará...


End file.
